


[DickJay]变节者（中文版漫画）

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Art, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Chains, Comic, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Fan Comics, Gags, Hentai, Hurt Jason Todd, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jason Todd Whump, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW Art, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “迪克·格雷森是我的偶像，甚至在我还不知道他是罗宾之前就是了。”前任罗宾失踪了五年后，杰森终于即将得知他身上到底发生了什么。黑化迪克X罗宾杰森《变节者》这篇文前7章剧情简化后的漫画版。关于漫画每次更新的分级和预警如下：Chapter 1 —— 第1~4页，全龄向，无预警Chapter 2 —— 前封图，全龄向，无预警Chapter 3 —— 第5~8页，辅导向，含针头和液体注射Chapter 4 —— 第9~11页，成人向，含未成年，非自愿，绑架和液体注射Chapter 5 —— 第12~13頁，成人向，含未成年和非自願
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. 失落的罗宾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renegade *Comic Retelling*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188606) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




	2. 前封图

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前封图，全龄向无预警


	3. 变节者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他们分散了泰坦的注意力，为了能抓到我。罗宾。但是 _为什么？”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含液体注射描写


	4. 牢笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你的表现不错，我本会称赞你——若非我因你加入少年泰坦而 _憎恶_ 你 _入骨_ 的话。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：非自愿，未成年，NSFW黄图，绑架，锁链，针头和液体注射

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位来不来参加 [Dickjay week](https://dickjayweek.tumblr.com/post/630444932838146048/dickjay-week-final-prompts)？ 日期是明年2月8日~2月21日，主题都非常有趣！欢迎有兴趣的人来参加！


	5. 侵犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你出不去，除非你想先过我这一关。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：未成年和非自愿

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)


End file.
